Foursomes Aren't Fun
by deearem
Summary: InuYasha and Kikyou are back together suddenly and don't exactly keep their relationship scecret. Spurred on by her jealousy, Kagome hooks up with Kouga, and everyone soon clashes. Will Kagome and InuYasha's relationship survive?
1. Kissing and Lies

**Part 1**

Kagome sat by the sacred tree and sighed. She was replaying in her mind what she saw last weekend at the park. InuYasha…and Kikyou…were holding hands…? No, it couldn't be…but it was. She sighed. _Maybe I was seeing things…_ She rubbed her eyes. "I must be delirious…Too much sun…." _I should talk to Sango again…Oh, wait, I just talked to her a half an hour ago._ She sighed again and stood up.

"I just…I don't know." For once, Kagome was out of things to say. She walked around a bit, thinking. _I'll call InuYasha and ask him about this…NO, I can't do that! Then he'll think I'm jealous…which I'm not. I just worry about him…_ She went inside and straight up to her room. She sat on her bed and stared at the phone. _…I should just check up on him…yeah…_ She picked up the phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" came the bored tone of Sesshoumaru after two rings.

"Yes, is InuYasha there?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, one sec…INUYASHA!"

There was some fumbling and grumbles, and InuYasha's annoyed voice said, "Who's this!"

"Excuse me? Is_ that_ how you answer your phone all the time?"

"Oh, Kagome…No, it is not! I'm just in a bad mood."

"You're always in a bad mood."

"So, what, you just called me to snap at me! What a waste of time…"

"NO, it's not...I was just…well…um…"

"What? Spit it out, woman!"

"I heard some rumors…"

"AGAIN! God, how many damn rumors float around our piece of crap school!"

"Well…I heard that you and Kikyou were thinking about going out again."

Kagome was met with silence. She blinked a few times. "InuYasha?"

"U-um, yeah…" he finally muttered.

"Yeah, you're going out with her!"

"NO, no, I meant…Yeah, those rumors are going around, but they aren't true."

A wave of relief swept over Kagome. "Well, okay then…Hey, does that mean you wanna go see a movie or something tonight?"

"Um, no, I can't. I already have plans, sorry."

Kagome frowned. When did InuYasha ever have serious plans? Even if he was out with friends, he still had time to do something with Kagome. Her curiosity was running wild. "Plans with who?"

"Just some friends is all."

"Can I come then? I have nothing to do tonight."

"No, you can't come!"

"Well, why not! You always let me come before."

"Yeah, well, tonight is kinda a guy's night out."

"Oh, I see." Kagome tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, but InuYasha caught it.

"Hey, look, we can do something on Monday in the library. A study date or something."

"Okay! Right after school?"

"Yeah, sure. I gotta get ready now. Later."

"Bye!" Kagome hung up, feeling very pleased. _How could I ever think that InuYasha and Kikyou would get back together? It's such a crazy thought!_ Kagome laughed at herself and called up Sango. "Sango? Hi! Wanna head down to the park?...No, don't bring Miroku, it's just going to be us. Okay, see ya there!"

* * *

Sango and Kagome walked down the park's path, sipping sodas from McDonald's, looking at the pretty flowers that were starting to bloom. They sat under a tree and looked at the evening sky. "I can't wait for the cherry blossoms to bloom," Sango commented. 

"It'll be very soon," Kagome replied, yawning. "It'll be beautiful, too."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Oh, did you talk to InuYasha yet?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So, are Kikyou and him an item?"

"No, of course they aren't…"

"Did you ask him about the park?"

"Er, no, I forgot…"

Sango sighed. "You should've. He was probably lying to you."

"InuYasha would _never_ lie to me!" Kagome snapped.

"He would if he didn't want to hurt you."

Kagome frowned and looked off at a nearby building. _How would he hurt me? By going out with Kikyou? It'd hurt him more than me. And he wouldn't lie to me about something so stupid as who he's going out with…unless, maybe…he was going out with Kikyou…_

Sango tapped on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, look!" she whispered. Kagome looked in the direction she was pointing, over at the swings. Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw InuYasha and Kikyou _kissing_ on the swings. Kagome looked at Sango, who had that I-told-you-so look on her face.

Kagome got hot with anger. She dropped her soda and ran out of the park to the bus stop, yelling "INUYSHA, YOU BIG JERK!" along the way.

* * *

A/N: My new fic. I hope you all like this one as much as my last one. Reviews would be nice. 


	2. More Lies and an Evil Plan

**Part 2**

The next Monday morning, Kagome ignored InuYasha completely and just talked to Sango and Miroku. InuYasha was obviously hurt, for he stared out the windows during class, scowling. Miroku tried talking to him, but InuYasha snapped at him. Word quickly spread that Kikyou and InuYasha were seeing each other, and when he was asked why, he got defensive and didn't give a reasonable answer. When Hiroko Ono asked him how long they were together, InuYasha replied that he didn't know what she was talking about and that she should mind her own damn business.

At lunch, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and another sophomore named Ayame talked about some poems they've read, for Ayame had a poetry project coming up. Kagome kept glancing at Kikyou, who was talking with some friends at a bench nearby. Kagome wished she had laser vision so she could burn a hole through Kikyou's head. But why? She's not mad at Kikyou. She's mad at InuYasha for lying to her!

Kouga suddenly sat down by Kagome and put an arm around her. "Hey, there, Kagome, he said coolly. She grumbled a greeting, eyes locked on Kikyou. Ayame stared dreamily at Kouga. Sango giggled, bringing Kagome out of her trance. Kagome looked at Kouga. "Um…Kouga? Your arm is around me…"

"That's the point," Kouga said, smirking.

Ayame's face went red and she got up. "I have to go!" she quickly said, running off. Kouga watched her go, then turned his gaze back to Kagome. "Kagome, doing anything tonight? We could go out to eat or something."

"Sorry, can't, I have some plans already," Kagome said, thinking about her and InuYasha's study date after school.

"Oh, well, tomorrow night?"

"No, that's bad, too, cause…um…I-"

"Already have plans with me," Sango chimed in. "Maybe some other time, Kouga."

Kouga frowned. "This weekend-?"

"_Other_ time," Sango said firmly.

Kouga went silent and got up, taking the hint. "I'll see you later, Kagome, Miroku, and She-Devil." He glared at Sango before storming off. Sango and Kagome giggled while Miroku looked bothered. "He really needs to learn some manners," Miroku grumbled.

"It's fine, Miroku," Sango said.

"Maybe for you. It wasn't his girlfriend he was talking about."

"Of course not, I'm not a lesbian or anything."

"I know. It's one of your flaws." Sango glared at Miroku as his smug smile spread across his face. Kagome shook her head at them and looked back at Kikyou, who was pointing Kagome out to her friends and laughing about her. Kagome stared down at her food and picked at it as Sango and Miroku bickered.

* * *

Kagome watched the second hand on the library clock, tapping impatiently on the table. InuYasha was supposed to be here a half hour ago. _Where the hell is he!_ She gritted her teeth and got up, grabbing her things and storming out of the building. She stood on the sidewalk in front of the library and took out her cell. She dialed InuYasha's cell phone number and waited. She suddenly heard his phone ring…behind her. She turned around and looked around, straining her ears to hear where it was coming from. She walked to the side of the building the ringing getting louder. She finally heard InuYasha mutter "Stupid phone." It came from behind a bush.

Kagome looked behind the bush and gasped. Kikyou and InuYasha were lying on his jacket, leaning in for a kiss. Her gasp made them look at her, bewildered. "K-Kagome!" InuYasha stammered.

"Save it!" Kagome snapped. "You blew me off, InuYasha so you could go and make out with Kikyou!"

"It makes sense since we're _dating_," Kikyou cut in, rolling her eyes, obviously annoyed.

"Yes, but no one ever told me directly," Kagome retorted, shooting an icy glare at InuYasha, who just looked away.

Kikyou raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "You didn't tell her? But you told me you did, InuYasha. Why would you lie?"

"Well, um…" was all InuYasha could mutter.

"I can't believe you'd lie to me about this!" Kagome went on. "You always tell me everything. Why lie now?"

"Kagome," InuYasha said, still looking off at something else, "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? _Hurt_ me! You didn't want to hurt me, so you lie!"

"You would always say how me and Kikyou broke up for the best, and-"

"You guys did, and I still stand by that statement…no offense to you, of course, Kikyou." Kikyou grunted. "I'm like your best friend, InuYasha. If you want to go out with her, it's fine! I don't care! Just stop lying to me!" She turned to storm off when she heard InuYasha quickly stand up.

"I knew you'd be jealous," he said.

She laughed as she stormed off. "Me jealous? You're the one always fighting with Kouga, and not letting me talk to Hojo, and…" Her voice trailed off as she was further away from the building, tears building up_. How could he do this to me? Why is he doing this to me? Is Kikyou making him lie to me so I'll leave them alone?_ Frustrated and upset, she ran the rest of the way home, hoping no one sees the tears that flowed from her eyes.

* * *

She slammed her room door and flopped on her bed, reaching right for the phone. She called Sango, but Kohaku answered the phone. Kagome asked him where his sister was, and he replied, "She's with Miroku over at his house." Kagome said thanks and hung up. She sighed and laid back, thinking of what to do. _Jealous…He called me jealous, too! I'm not jealous, I'm just concerned about him. But he just throws it back in my face. That's the thanks I get? Well, then he has another thing coming! He calls me jealous? I'll make him realize he's the one reeking of envy. I'll just go out with someone at school, and we'll see who's jealous now!_

Kagome giggled at her idea. It was ingenious! A perfect plan for revenge. But who could she go out with? She blinked a few times, thinking this over carefully. It had to be someone close…close enough that if they broke up suddenly, they could still be friends. She bit her lip. _Hojo? Maybe…This has to be done quickly, though, and I don't have his number._ Names of boys she knew ran through her head, but none of them were very close to her. She was about to go call up Yutaka Saito when she heard the doorbell ring. Kagome went to her room door and opened it. "Souta, answer the door!" she yelled down.

She went to her phone when Souta yelled, "Kagome, door!" She groaned and jogged down the stairs. _It better be InuYasha to apologize_, she thought as she went to the door, only to be met with Kouga holding out a daisy. "Kagome, hey, are you alright? I saw you run from the library today. I had a feeling you weren't okay," he said, smiling politely. Kagome stared at him for a second before a smile spread across her face. She took the flower, batting her eyelashes a little. "Thanks, Kouga, I'm fine now. Say, wanna see a movie tonight? My treat…"


	3. The Battle Begins

**Part 3**

The next day, Kagome was in a good mood. Sango and Miroku were puzzled as they saw her smiling and laughing all day. What made their suspicions arise was when they saw Kagome and Kouga talking at PE and being extra friendly…

By lunch, Kagome's two friends realized what was going on between the two. "Why?" Sango asked her. "You don't even like Kouga."

"I never said I didn't like him," Kagome said as she drank a bottle of water. "I do like Kouga."

"More than a friend?" Miroku inquired.

"Yeah…"

"Then how come you never went out with him before?" Sango asked.

"Well, because InuYasha didn't like it."

"InuYasha stopped you from going out with Kouga?" Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, because I didn't want to hear him rant on about how I backstabbed him."

"Kinda like how he backstabbed you?" Sango said with a sigh.

"Exactly." Kagome stretched and looked over at Kikyou and her friends. InuYasha was hanging out with them. Kagome felt angry and betrayed every time she saw them now. Suddenly, she felt lips press to her cheek and kiss her. She blinked and turned around to see the smiling image of Kouga. He sat by her and put an arm around her. "Hey, Kagome, how's it going?" he asked politely.

"Ehh, the same as it was during PE," Kagome giggled.

"Hey, wanna see another movie tonight?"

"Sure!"

"I'll pay this time. I wouldn't want you to waste your precious money on me." Miroku made a fake gagging noise. Sango giggled and Kouga just shot a nasty glare at Miroku. Just as Kagome was about to scold her friends, an angry yell from behind her cut her short. She whipped around to look at Kikyou, but the form of InuYasha stomping over to her table blocked Kikyou from view. "Kouga, what the hell do you think you're doing!" InuYasha hollered. "Get your paws off of Kagome!"

"Why should I?" Kouga snarled. "She's my girl now, anyways. Looks like you lucked out!" InuYasha's eyes went as wide as saucers. She stared at Kagome in disbelief and she just simply looked down at her food. She took a bite, looking oblivious to anything that was happening. "Kagome…is this true?" InuYasha asked, his voice barely audible.

"Yes, InuYasha, it is true. Kouga and I are dating," she answered nonchalantly. InuYasha just stood there and stared at her. Kikyou came up behind him and looked at Kagome. "InuYasha, what's the matter?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Kagome.

"Kagome and Kouga are dating now," InuYasha replied halfheartedly.

"Really? Congratulations, Kagome," Kikyou said, sounding more relieved than excited. "It's about time you found someone." Kagome cleared her throat and nodded, wanting to cuss Kikyou out for being rude. Kikyou looked at Sango and Miroku. "Maybe all of us could go out and party sometime," she suggested, sounding quite sincere.

"That sounds like a fine idea, don't you agree Kagome?" Sango said, looking at her friend. Kagome just nodded and continued eating. Kouga and InuYasha glared at each other. "I'd never go anywhere with a bastard like Kouga!" InuYasha snapped.

"And I'd never trust a rude pig like InuYasha around my girl, knowing what a jealous fag he can be," Kouga retorted with a smirk. InuYasha was about to go off again when Kikyou touched his hand. "Now, InuYasha," she said, "don't get so angry. I'm sure Kouga isn't such a bad person since Kagome seems to like him." Kagome bit her lip. She smiled sweetly at Kouga. "And I'm sure InuYasha won't care what we do, Kouga, since him and Kikyou will probably be too busy eating each other's faces off." Miroku choked on his juice and Sango looked away to keep from laughing. Kouga smirked and InuYasha looked horrified. Kikyou kept the same unruffled look on her face as Kagome's angry eyes met hers.

"InuYasha, let us leave your friends to their lunch. We should go off to the library to study," Kikyou said. InuYasha nodded in agreement and turned around, not looking at Kagome. Kikyou looked at Kagome with the glare of a demon and walked off, InuYasha following closely. Kagome stared down at her food. Even though she got the last comeback in, she felt defeated. Kouga patted her on the back. "You don't need that stupid asshole as a friend," he said. "You'll always have me now."

"And _that's_ supposed to make her feel better?" Sango muttered to Miroku.

"I think so, but it'd only make me want to shoot myself," he whispered back.


	4. The Mini Chocolate Bars Incident

**Part 4**

Kouga gave Kagome her ticket and opened the theatre building's door for her. She smiled at him and went inside, the smell of popcorn and candy almost overwhelming her. She felt Kouga's hand rest on her lower back and guide her to the snack bar. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" he asked.

"Popcorn and some candy would be nice. I like those—"

"Mini Chocolate Bars," he finished.

She blinked in surprise. "How'd you know those were my favorite?"

Kouga smirked handsomely. "I have my ways. Heh, I bet you that loser InuYasha doesn't know what your favorite things are."

"Y-yeah, what a loser," Kagome laughed. She turned away, looking down. _That is true…InuYasha doesn't usually remember what I like and don't like. But most guys are like that, right? Well, Miroku doesn't forget what Sango likes, but maybe he and Kouga are different… _

Kagome looked around and her eyes locked on the sight of Kikyou and InuYasha coming in and heading towards her. She stood still as a statue as the couple saw her. InuYasha's eyes lit up, but he frowned when he saw Kouga ordering behind Kagome. Kikyou's eyes narrowed at Kagome and she looked away. "InuYasha," she said, "I want popcorn and a soda. I'll find us seats." She went off to the movie swiftly. InuYasha blinked and shrugged. He stood in line and smiled some at Kagome. "Hey, weird to see you here," he said. She smiled back and nodded. "Are you here alone?" he asked her.

"No, I'm with Kouga—"

"Oh, makes sense." Kagome sighed and was about to apologize for earlier that day at lunch, but then Kouga came up beside her and handed her a box of Mini Chocolate Bars. She smiled brightly at Kouga and InuYasha snorted. "Kouga, you retard, Kagome _hates_ those things!" he snickered.

"You're the retard, InuYasha!" Kouga laughed. "Kagome _loves _them!"

"No you, don't, right, Kagome?"

Kagome glared at InuYasha. "These are my favorite, nitwit!"

"Th-they are!"

"YES, but you're always too busy trying to keep guys away from me and doting on Kikyou to notice what I like and don't like! Come on, Kouga!" She stomped off towards their movie, face red with anger, Kouga following.

* * *

Kagome laid on her bed, in shock. InuYasha didn't even know what her favorite candy was! "It's just a guy thing," Sango reassured her a half hour ago on the phone. 

"So, Miroku is the same, too, right?" Kagome had asked hopefully.

"Well…no, not really…" came the quiet reply. Kagome groaned. _Well, that was InuYasha, after all…_ She sat up and grabbed a brush. She brushed through her hair and sighed. _If he can't remember that, what else has he forgot about me?_ She brushed in silence for a couple of minutes, worrying about what other things might have slipped InuYasha's mind. _It's all because of Kikyou! She's using him, I know it! She has him wrapped around her finger, just like last time. I have to keep him away from her. It is the best, after all…_ She lay back again and closed her eyes, sleep quickly taking her.


	5. Picnic in the Dark Park

**Part 5**

Throughout Wednesday's classes, millions of words whirled around and past her so fast that she couldn't hear anything. Her vision seemed clouded by the images of InuYasha and Kikyou holding hands in the hallways. At lunch she just sat and stared at the ground, lifeless. Sango sat close to Kagome, trying to get her to talk. Miroku sat concerned for a few minutes, then got up and went over to InuYasha to talk to him.

Kouga went to the two girls and sat across from them. "What's wrong with Kagome?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Sango replied, "but one just might suppose it has to do with InuYasha and Kikyou."

Kouga growled and clenched his fists. "I'll teach that damn air head!"

"Don't, Kouga!" Sango snapped. "You're just going to make it worse!"

"Hmph. Whatever. But don't worry, Kagome, that dumbass will get what he deserves soon…_very_ soon..."

* * *

Near the end of the school day, Kagome was tired. She went straight home and got into bed. After about three or four hours of drifting in and out of sleep, her phone rang a few times, but she ignored it. Her cell phone went off in her purse, so she kicked her purse off her bed. Some ten minutes later, she heard a _tap!_ at her window. Irritated, she went to the window and opened it just as a rock was flying up, and it hit her in the chin. She cried out and glared down at the thrower. Her heart skipped a beat and eyes filled with tears as she saw it was InuYasha there…_alone_. 

"Hey, Kagome, I got us some sandwiches," he yelled up at her, holding up a grocery bag. "We can go to the park and eat, if ya want." She wasn't even listening to what he was saying as she slipped into shoes and climbed out her window. The fact that he was alone with no Kikyou around made her happy enough to die right then and there and have no regrets. She dropped down in front of him and tripped, falling. He dropped the bag and caught her before she could hit the ground. She looked into his pretty dark brown eyes and blushed as he held her close. Their faces were inches apart, she could smell his breath, it was minty from gum…

"Wow, you sure are a klutz," he said, laughing.

Kagome's face went red with anger and she slapped him. "You jerk! You totally ruined the mood!"

He blinked in sudden surprise. "Mood? What mood?"

"My god, you're such a _boy_." He stared at her in disbelief. She stared back, and they stood there in silence for a while. She finally looked at the bag and asked, "What's that for?"

"Didn't you hear me? We're having sandwiches in the park."

"We are? Awesome!"

He shook his head and picked up the bag. "C'mon, let's catch the bus there."

"Can't we just walk?"

"It's dark. There are perverts like Miroku out there waiting for young girls like you."

"Near this time at night, there are more perverts on the bus."

"Hmph! Yeah, right. I have money for the fair, so let's just get on it."

"I'd feel better walking."

"I've never encountered perverts on the bus!"

"Well, it's different, you're a boy. Barely any weirdos go after boys. Especially high school boys." InuYasha sighed, exasperated beyond belief. Kagome giggled at him. Even in a relationship war, they still seemed to act the same around each other.

* * *

The stars were winking in the dark blue at InuYasha and Kagome as they entered the park. InuYasha pointed to a tree. "Right there." They went to it, and he set down the bag. He took out a blanket and spread it across the grass. Kagome sat on it as he dug into the bag. She looked around to see who else was here. Her eyes fell on Kagura and Sesshoumaru, who were sitting on a bench by the swing set, faces connected by their lips. She giggled at them. "What are you making noise about?" InuYasha asked her, sounding irritated.

"Just your brother and Kagura."

InuYasha looked over at them. "Ugh, I wish they were back at home. She's always over these days, locked up in his room. And trust me, they do _way_ more than just kiss." Kagome laughed some and InuYasha sat down by her. He handed her a turkey sandwich and a baggie with a handful of potato chips in it. Kagome said her thank you and ate happily. InuYasha got out a thermos of milk and poured some into two paper cups. They drank and laughed, just like old times. All thoughts of Kikyou and revenge were forced from her mind and she felt happy and normal again.

When they were full and talked out, they both laid back and stared at the sky in silence. InuYasha stretched, accidentally touching her cheek lightly. She blushed and looked at him. He looked at her. "Oh, sorry."

"Heh, it's fine," she giggled.

"It really has been a while since we hung out like this, just the two of us."

"Yeah, it has. I mean, I can understand that you and Kikyou want to be alone…"

InuYasha got silent for a bit. "She likes to spend time with me—"

"You don't even sit with us at lunch anymore, though. You barely talk to us in the halls. You never answer your cell anymore. Sesshoumaru tells us that you're never home…Miroku even says that he barely communicates with you."

"A _lot_ of time with me…"

"To me, it sounds like she's controlling."

"She's not!"

"What is she doing when you guys aren't together?"

"…er…We're barely not together…"

Kagome sighed silently and rubbed at her eyes. _Of course they're not, because she doesn't want me to hang out with him anymore._ She bit her lip.

"But you shouldn't be worried about me and her," InuYasha's voice interrupted her thoughts.

_Who said I'm worried?_ "And why not?"

"Well, because you have Kouga now."

Kagome suddenly felt sick to her stomach, like his words punched her. Her mouth went dry as she opened it, and she couldn't reply. She simply nodded and smiled weakly. InuYasha smiled at her, but his eyes seemed sad and troubled. He slowly poured them both more milk and held up his cup. "To you and Kouga," he whispered. She stared at him for a while, then held up her cup, too.

"Yeah, to Kouga and I…"


	6. The Battle of the Bathroom

**Part 6**

Kagome felt horrible as she walked down the halls, remembering last night. What was happening to her plan? "What is happening to me?" she muttered as she went to the bathroom. After she did her business and went to the sink, Kagome heard the door open behind her, yet she didn't bother to look up to see who it was in the mirror. She was then yanked by the back of her shirt, whirled around, and pushed up into the mirror. Kagome's fearful eyes met Kikyou's indifferent ones. Kagome's butt was almost in the sink, where the faucet was still on. Kagome grabbed the sides of the side to hold herself up, not taking her eyes off Kikyou's.

"I saw you last night with InuYasha." Kikyou's voice stung Kagome in the heart like an icy dagger.

"I-I…We were…j-just having a late dinner, is all," Kagome stammered.

"You're lying! It was eight at night, dark, and no one around. And you say you guys were innocently having a _dinner_?" Kikyou pushed on Kagome, making her skirt graze the running water. _Oh, shit, she's really pissed._ "Look, Kikyou, InuYasha and I are just friends! How often do you honestly see us together?" _How often do you honestly let him off the leash?_

"Just because he and I spend a majority of our time together doesn't mean that you two aren't dating on the side."

Kagome's arms were shaking in pain. She didn't think she could hold herself up much longer. "Kikyou, can't we talk about this without any violence? Please?"

"What, Kagome? You too scared to fight for love?"

"_Love!_ Are you implying something! And I don't even think you care about InuYasha anymore!"

"What are you saying!"

"I don't think you love InuYasha at all. You just want to make me jealous, you wench!"

"Of course, Kagome, you love InuYasha more than I do. I understand," Kikyou said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and spite.

"I don't love him, we're just friends. And you don't care about his feelings at all. You're using him for…something."

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Did you figure this out by yourself? Or did your dumb little friends tell you?"

"Leave Sango and Miroku out of this, bitch! They have nothing to do with this situation!"

"It's only a situation because of _you."_

"You started this whole thing by trying to make me jealous!"

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous."

"Why? Because you already were jealous?" Kikyou's cheeks turned red. Kagome blinked in surprise. "You were jealous?" Kagome asked. "Of what?"

"Of absolutely nothing, you whore." Anger flared up in Kagome. She struggled against Kikyou. "I'm not a whore! You're the whore!" Kagome pushed against Kikyou and made Kikyou lose her balance. She stumbled back a few steps and let Kagome go. Kagome hopped down from the sink but slipped on some water on the floor and fell on her ass with an "Ow!" Kikyou glared at her.

They both heard people running towards them. Kikyou's eyes went wide for a second and then she glowered back at Kagome. "We'll settle this later," she growled. Two girls ran in, panting. "We were looking for you!" one shouted. "There has been a fight!"

"Who fought?" Kagome asked.

"Why does this have anything to do with _us_, exactly?" Kikyou inquired sharply.

"It's between InuYasha and Kouga!" the other exclaimed.


	7. Fights, BreaksUps, and Scadals Revealed

**Part 7**

The four girls rushed to the patio area. A huge group of people were crowded around a table. Kagome ran ahead of Kikyou and the other two girls and pushed through the crowd. InuYasha and Kouga were standing a few feet apart, circling, fists balled up. "How dare you try to steal my girl," Kouga growled.

"I wasn't trying to do anything, Kouga!" InuYasha snarled. "She and I are _friends_ you know! I can do whatever I want with her."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"I didn't mean it like _that_ you perv—"

Kouga took a swing at InuYasha who ducked and nailed Kouga in the stomach. Kouga lunged at InuYasha and tackled him to the ground. The crowd went wild with jeers of encouragement. They both rained punches on each other, cussing and insulting. Kouga delivered a hard hit to InuYasha' jaw, making InuYasha spit out a little blood. Kagome's eyes widened and filled with tears. "INUYASHA!" she cried, rushing to them and shoving Kouga off. She kneeled by InuYasha and felt his chin. She looked at Kouga, who was blinking at her in surprise. "Kagome…I'm sorry," Kouga apologized. "I shouldn't have resorted to violence like that. It's not my fault InuYasha is such a dog." Kagome helped InuYasha stand up and she brushed dirt off him. InuYasha glared at Kouga. "Don't even lie!" InuYasha spat. "You're the one who started this, saying I went out with Kagome!" Kagome looked at Kouga.

"What?" she asked.

"…I saw you two last night in the park on my way to your house," Kouga said.

"We were just hanging out because we're _friends_!" InuYasha smirked triumphantly at Kouga, who was blushing in embarrassment. The crowd of people was soon gone as everyone went on with their own business. Kagome looked over and saw Kikyou going towards them slowly. Kikyou stood by InuYasha, glaring at Kouga. "I can't believe that you'd allow such a thing to occur, Kagome," Kikyou said.

"What? I'm the one who stopped it!" Kagome cried.

"You really must be ashamed to have such a violent boyfriend. My poor modest InuYasha here didn't stand a chance against this psychopath here."

"Who are you calling a psychopath!" Kouga growled.

"Hey, don't yell at my girlfriend like that!" InuYasha growled. Something inside Kagome snapped.

"Well don't you yell at _my_ boyfriend like that!" she bellowed. InuYasha stared at her for a long time before he walked away. Kagome watched him. _No…InuYasha…Why did I even say that?_ Kikyou smirked at Kagome and followed InuYasha. Kouga held Kagome's hand and kisses it. "That took guts," he said. "You did the right thing, telling him off."

"I gu-guess," she whispered.

"Don't feel bad, Kagome. He deserved it. He needs to know that he has Kikyou and you have me now." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Kagome smiled weakly at him, thinking of what she had to do next.

* * *

Kikyou took InuYasha to the McDonald's close by the school after school. Kikyou was looking around quickly the whole time, as if she was expecting someone. InuYasha looked around, also. "Doesn't Kagome hang around here with her friends?" he muttered to himself.

"What?" Kikyou asked sharply, not looking at him.

"N-nothing…" He turned his back to her. _What the hell is her problem? That fight today? How come she came after the fight, anyways? Kagome was there to help me when Kouga had the upper hand. Kikyou came after everyone had left…_ He looked at her. She was still looking around. "Who are you looking for?" he asked.

"No one," she answered distractedly.

"Oh, well. What do you want?"

"I don't know yet."

"Are you even hungry?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because I don't think we came in here for food, Kikyou."

"What does that mean?"

"…We need to talk about lots of things."

"Here?"

"No, we need to talk about it outside." InuYasha grabbed her hand and took her outside. Kikyou frowned at him. "Is this important, InuYasha?" she asked.

"Yes. Why do you always try to flaunt me in front of Kagome?"

"What do y—"

"Don't even lie. Why do you do it?"

"…" Kikyou looked caught off guard.

"And why are you even with me?"

"Because I love you!"

"No you don't, Kikyou! I think you're just trying to hurt Kagome."

"Why would I do that?"

"You were jealous of her relationship with me."

"…How long have you realized this?"

"I just noticed it today. I was getting beat-up by Kouga, and Kagome came to me and stopped Kouga from hitting me anymore."

"I was on my way."

"You were taking your sweet-ass time."

"…InuYasha, don't do this to me."

"Kikyou, we're through! I don't want you to hurt Kagome anymore."

"Like you haven't done enough damage!" she spat, her attitude changing completely. "You lied to her and screwed up! She's with Kouga now, remember? Your enemy! I don't need to waste my time with you anymore because you helped me enough. You two are apart and that's all that matters!" Kikyou stomped off, leaving InuYasha standing there, broken-hearted.


End file.
